Those Damn Green Eyes
by May Yuki
Summary: A fun time under the sun results in an injured Raven being looked after by her girlfriend. COMMISSION REQUEST


**I promise I'm working on _Thanagarian_. This was a commission over on ko-fi asking for a quick little hurt/comfort fic between Raven and Starfire. It was too adorable to decline! **

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"All right, first things first, no powers allowed. Anyone tries anything funny gets immediately disqualified." The heroes consent, although Más and Menos seem reluctant to agree.

Robin had contacted Titans East for a friendly (read: competitive) soccer match (read: to establish if Titans West or East is better). Now the two teams are gathered at Jump City Park, ready to begin, but… "Hold up, the numbers are a little unfair here," Cyborg notices.

Robin glances around and frowns, noticing their fifth teammate meditating under the shade. He takes a step towards her when he feels a hand on his shoulder. "Friend Robin, let me talk to her," Starfire requests. "I am sure I can convince her."

* * *

She never wanted to go out. It's summer for Azarath's sake and she'd much rather prefer staying indoors with a cup of tea in one hand and a book in the other, lounging in her room with-

"Raven?" Even now, her heart still skips a beat when she hears that voice. Despite her attempts to be aloof, she finds herself peeking an eye open. "Would you like to join us in the game of soccer? We _are_ missing our fifth player."

Raven sighs. The only reason why she even agreed to leave the tower in the first place was because Starfire had looked at her with those big, pleading eyes. And she wouldn't dare say no to her beloved girlfriend when she makes that face. But she never actually _agreed_ to playing soc- Dear Azarath, she's looking at her with those begging eyes again.

"Raven, please, we do not want to lose to Aqualad and the others. We need you to make it fair and…I need you as well," Starfire pleads. By now, Raven has both eyes open and her hands are already beside her. Raven sighs reluctantly again, pushing herself up. Those damn eyes always gets her.

"Fine, but only because you asked."

Starfire giggles happily, hugging her girlfriend and giving her a quick appreciative peck on the cheek. She grabs Raven's hand, oblivious to the blush on her face. "Oh this will be most enjoyable!"

* * *

Raven pants, feeling sweat dripping down her face as she stares down Aqualad at the middle of the field. The ball is at her feet and the score is tied 4 all. She assesses the field: Robin is being blocked by Speedy, Beast Boy is trying to dodge Más with Menos behind him, and Cyborg and Bumblebee are both back at their respective goals. That leaves Starfire conveniently open; she just has to somehow get around Speedy to get the ball to her girlfriend.

She feints towards the right and once she sees Aqualad take the bait, she charges to the left away from him towards Starfire. Focused solely on her girlfriend, Raven fails to notice the uneven patch on the field.

The next thing she knows, she's on the ground and her left ankle is flaring with immeasurable pain.

* * *

 **Later that night...**

Raven adjusts her position on the bed, stiffening up in pain when she moves her ankle too much. She groans once the pain subsides. Six weeks. Even with her powers, the fracture is still bad enough to sideline her for _six weeks_.

She tries to find the silver lining: at least she can stay in the tower for the next six weeks like she had wanted. She can have her book and the cup of tea that she wanted…She doesn't have to go out under the blistering heat but…what if there's a villain that shows up that needs all five of them? Hell, what if Slade or the Brotherhood of Evil were to come back? And she'd be stuck in the tower while all the other Titans had to risk their lives – again – to fight these villains.

The thought of having to sit out important confrontations leaves an uneasy pit in her stomach. She could always try to fight since she can levitate, but no, she shouldn't. It'd just make the recuperation take even longer and possibly increase the risk of even more injuries.

She sighs frustratingly, closing her eyes. Hopefully nothing major happens while she's sidelined. She hears the med-bay door slide open, but still doesn't open her eyes. It's probably just Cybor-

"Raven?"

Her eyes shoot open immediately and her heart does a stutter step. The first thing she notices are the concerned green eyes, the same eyes that she had fallen in love with from the moment they met. Starfire, dearest Starfire, is holding a dinner tray in her hands. A bowl of steaming soup is situated at the center with her favorite herbal tea at the side. Are those _flowers_? And _the book she was reading earlier today_? "Starfire, what are you doing?"

"I know you did not have the dinner yet so I asked Robin to help me make this noodle…chicken? Soup? And Cyborg told me that you need to stay in here for the night so I went into your room – I know you don't want us in there – to get your book for you. And Beast Boy helped me find some daisies around the island to give you. I searched online and the Google told me that white daisies are most helpful to help you get well." Starfire places the tray on the side table and pulls up a chair beside the bed. "Would you like to eat your noodle chicken soup now? Or would you prefer-?"

"Starfire," Raven whispers softly. Starfire stops herself, noticing that Raven has shifted over slightly. "Just having you here with me is enough." She pats the now empty space beside her. Starfire smiles happily as she climbs into bed with her girlfriend. Once settled, Raven kisses Starfire before nestling into the crook of her neck, closing her eyes contently.

Being out for six weeks…might not be so bad after all.

* * *

 **If you enjoyed what you read, consider supporting me over on ko-fi. Username is mayyuki!**

 **If you don't have money to spare, a review or favorite will be greatly appreciated as well!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
